The Forgotten Inventor
by PrincessofRohan
Summary: This story follows the adventures of my OC, Thomas Alva Graham Bell, and the Guardians as Pitch returns once again.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter One:**

"Thomas Bell." Thomas awoke to his name in a pile of ashes in a room full of inky black smoke being aired out by an open door, the only door in a small cabin surrounded by woods. In the small cabin, with walls made of stone, Thomas could feel the pulsating heat from the fire that had died down hours before. He stood up a little uneasily as his knees slightly wobbled. Calmly, he walked out of the cabin and into the cool night air. A wind blew through the nearby treetops, rustling the crisp autumn leaves as Thomas looked at the moon. At that moment, a bright light blinded him. As he was blinking and his blurry vision cleared, he noticed he was wearing shiny black glasses. Slightly confused, he looked around and noticed a worn dirt path that he started following. The path led him to a town. At one home, the windows had black curtains and there was a black bow on the door. Most of the other homes had lights on, as some of the people were awake this late, and a little boy was walking to one of them. Thomas ran to the boy and said, "Excuse me, can you te-." Thomas gasped. The boy had walked right through him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Two:**

***100 years later***

Thomas Alva Graham Bell sat at a wooden desk in a cabin surrounded by woods. He wore a dark suit, clearly from the 1900's, a matching top hat over his jet black hair, black glasses, and odd shoes of his own design (made with secret compartments that held small tools and gadgets), and pants that matched the rest of the suit with hidden pockets made to hold extra objects and hold them up instead of dragging down the pants.

Right now, Thomas was working on a snow launcher that you could put snow in by hand. Then the launcher could be pumped like a water gun to form perfect snow balls to shoot and compress the air to make them hit hard enough to topple opponents. Thomas was asked to make a snow launcher by his one and only friend, Jack Frost. That's right, Jack Frost, the fun-loving winter spirit who recently became a Guardian of Childhood chosen by the Man in the Moon.

It took Thomas hours to complete the final design. When he was done, he was completely exhausted. He looked out a window and noticed it was nighttime, he hadn't meant to stay up that late. He shifted himself to get up but could barely move. He cleared off a small spot on his desk and laying his head down, decided to take a short nap before going to his bed for a better rest before letting his heavy eyelids drop shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Three:**

Knock, knock, knock, "Thomas?" Knock, knock, knock, "Thomas?!" KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, "Thomas!" "Huh?" Thomas jolted awake at the sound of Jack Frost calling for him. "Coming!" he yelled before Jack knocked his door down. Quickly, Thomas brushed his hair down a bit with his fingers while rushing to the cabin door and hurried to unlock it. As soon as the door opened, Thomas was hit in the face with a snowball as Jack started laughing hysterically. "Hah, Thomas, you should've seen your face!" Jack yelled as he rolled on the ground. "Can't wait to see yours!" Thomas shouted as he grabbed a couple handfuls of snow and ran back inside. Jack was confused as he slowly stood up and was shocked when he was hit in the chest with a snowball so hard he fell over. "You finished it!" Jack yelled enthusiastically, forgetting Thomas just tested it on him. "Yeah, it took awhile," Thomas said grinning weakly as his few hours of sleep caught up to him. Jack frowned slightly, "You stayed up all night again, didn't you?" "Not all night, just long enough to finish the launcher." Thomas replied, remembering all the times he would shut himself off from the outside world to work on his ideas and how he seemed to prefer staying alone.

Seeing how sleep-deprived Thomas was, Jack said, "Bed. Now." "I don't want to." Thomas replied pouting sounding childish and rubbing his eyes making Jack smirk. "C'mon buddy. It's your fault for staying up all night every night," said Jack. "But I'm cursed to have really good ideas at bedtime! How's that my fault?" Thomas complained, noting to himself he also was scared of the nightmares that plagued him night after night. "Oh well, in that case, maybe you should start sleeping all day like Pitch." Jack suggested playfully. "Like the Boogeyman? No way! Besides didn't you get rid of him over a year ago?" Thomas replied, hoping his nightmares didn't mean he was back once again. "I guess so, no one's seen him all this time and Sandy has reported that none of the kids have had nightmares." 'Except for me, but Sandy wouldn't know about that' Thomas thought sadly, knowing the Nightmare King was back. "Now go to sleep!" Jack ordered. "Fine," Thomas muttered, taking off his glasses and placing them carefully on a shelf as he slipped into his bed. "What are you going to do as I sleep?" Thomas asked. "I might as well review the plans and blueprints you made of the snow launcher." Jack replied sitting down as Thomas's desk as Thomas fell asleep. Unfortunately, Jack didn't notice the shadow creeping out from under Thomas's bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Four:**

A few minutes later, Jack heard a slight whimper. He looked to Thomas and noticed he was tossing and turning a little. 'Probably trying to find a more comfortable position.' Jack thought and turned back to the desk just before a sinister, silky, and painfully familiar voice said, "Aw, look at his cute little nightmare." Jack's blood instantly ran cold (well, colder). He whirled around to see Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, standing over Thomas swirling black sand above Thomas's head as Thomas struggled to wake up. "Get away from him!" Jack shouted making Pitch jump, "Frost?! What are you doing here?!" Jack didn't get a chance to answer because with Pitch distracted, Thomas woke up. When he noticed Pitch was standing next to him (to Thomas he was really blurry and completely black since Thomas wasn't wearing his glasses) he aimed for where he thought Pitch's stomach was and threw a punch as hard as he could causing Pitch to double-over in pain. "Nice shot, Thomas!" Jack exclaimed picking up his staff and rushing over to Thomas's bedside. "T'was nothing," Thomas replied.

Within less than a minute, Pitch recovered and growled as he slithered into some nearby shadows, leaving a trail of black sand. "W-what was he doing here?" Thomas asked as he put on his glasses and lay back down, afraid of the answer. "I have no clue; he seemed to be after you since he didn't notice me at first. Maybe he wanted to feed off the fear of a spirit." Jack wondered aloud. "Um, Jack?" "Hm? What is it Thomas?" Jack looked up to Thomas's skylight (which was added just a few years ago when Thomas wanted a way to 'sleep under the stars' without being outside; it was just above Thomas's bed so Jack sometimes had fun opening and dumping snow on him when he was asleep for a little fun every now and then). "The Aurora Borealis, the Northern Lights." Thomas stated as he pointed at the skylight. "Want to come with me to the North Pole?" Jack asked, wanting to get Thomas out of his house for once. "Sure! I can test one of my flying machines!" Thomas excitedly exclaimed. 'Oh great, I try to get him out of the house for some fun and he uses it to experiment.' Jack thought as he rolled his eyes. "You do know airplanes have been invented, right?" Jack joked. This time Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but my inventions are for everyday use, like my jet-powered aero bike!" 'Uh oh, this can't be good.' Jack thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Five:**

After Thomas had gotten his bike out of a shed along with a sturdy launch ramp, which he had to wheel out, he and Jack were ready for take-off. Thomas flipped a switch labeled 'ignition' and started pedaling. A few seconds later, the bike took off, slightly burning the ramp as it took to the air faster than Jack! After Thomas leveled the bike, which was now speeding to the North Pole, he glanced at Jack who was flying next to him with a shocked expression on his face as the wind pushed him hard through the air barely keeping up with the bike. "What?" Thomas asked a little confused. "That. Bike. Is. AWESOME!" Jack shouted, barely audible over the wind.

Suddenly, a thick black tendril shot at the bike with startling accuracy as it effectively hooked the front wheel with a jerk downward. Thomas, a little startled at first, quickly regained his balance after almost falling off and turned off the jets before turning on the airbags (safety first!). Then he grabbed a parachute bag attached to the bike, strapped it on and jumped off the bike. Quickly, he unleashed the parachute and looked around for what caused the incident. On the ground, with a malicious grin on his face, was Pitch Black, and Thomas was headed straight for him!

Jack had been flying down with the bike thinking he could catch Thomas if he jumped off but relaxed when he noticed the parachute. When they both saw Pitch, Jack started making the wind blow them upward, but tendrils of black sand grabbed their legs and dragged them down. The parachute slowed Thomas's descent, making his ankle hurt where the tendril grabbed him, so Jack, gripping his staff tight, rushed down to confront Pitch with a barrage of ice, which Pitch easily blocked. As they fought, the tendrils on Jack and Thomas' legs dissolved and the wind blew Thomas away from the fight below. Thomas looked back toward Pitch and Jack to see Jack being overpowered by Fearlings and Nightmares. He didn't see Pitch until he looked right below himself. Thinking quick, Thomas unhooked himself from the parachute and landed on Pitch's surprised face, effectively hurting Pitch just before he was swallowed by shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Six:**

"Frostbite's late," said E. Aster Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, in an annoyed Australian accent. "I'm sure he has a good reason," replied Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy, as Sanderson Mansnoozie, the Sandman nodded, clearly agreeing with her. "He better have a good reason," Bunny said, clearly irritated. "He will have good reason!" Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, eagerly replied, "I can feel it… in my belly," "-in your belly," the others joined in. "Can we start the meeting already and update Snowflake when he gets here?" Bunnymund suggested impatiently. "That depends on the Man in the Moon," was North's reply as he looked up to a window where the Moon was shining brightly despite the bright daylight. All four Guardians watched as the moonlight hitting the floor outlined a familiar shadow. "Pitch?! He's back already?!" Tooth exclaimed. "I thought we got rid of him a little over a year ago! How did he get the power to come back so soon?!" Bunnymund yelled. Suddenly the form on the floor changed to Jack holding a gear in his hand that turned into the form of another boy as they stood side by side trying to push at a circle of shadows around them, but it swallowed them. Sandy looked to be in thought before showing Jack in chains being led by Pitch in sand above his head. "You think Pitch kidnapped Jack and the other boy?" Tooth translated. "Looks like it," Bunnymund stated, "That is a good reason for being late."

The moonlight soon moved to a circle on the floor with pictures of the Guardians around it causing a crystal to rise out of the ground. "He's choosing a new Guardian!" North gasped. "Already?! I just got used to the last one!" Bunnymund exclaimed. "Maybe it's the other boy." Tooth suggested. "I think you're right," North said as the shape of the gear they saw earlier appeared followed by the shape of a young teenage boy none of the Guardians, except Jack obviously, had ever seen. "Great, Pitch captured Jack and a new Guardian!" Bunnymund complained.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Seven:**

Thomas groaned as he woke up. As his vision cleared, his hands shot up to his face. Pitch chuckled. "Looking for these?" he asked, "Oh wait, you can't look because you can't see!" "Give them back, Pitch!" Thomas demanded while trying to grab his glasses, missing them by mere inches. "I don't think you're in any position to be telling me what to do," Pitch stated matter-of-factly, before punching Thomas in the stomach. "That's for the first time you hit me," Pitch snarled. Thomas groaned. "And this," Pitch said as he kicked Thomas's side, "is for the last time you will ever hit me, let alone touch me!" Thomas lay on the ground gasping for breath as Pitch disappeared in the shadows once again.

Thomas rolled on his side feeling for one of his secret pockets and pulled out a case of contacts. He carefully looked around and sat up, brushing some dirt off his suit. Suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream from down the hall. Thomas ran to his cell door as he heard the crack of a whip followed by another scream. "Jack!" Thomas yelled. The only reply was Pitch's maniacal laugh as he brought the whip down once again on Jack's back.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Eight:**

"Jack!" Thomas yelled again, he could still hear the whip but Jack's screams had reduced to pained whimpers. Thomas sat down to think of a way to escape as the shadows around him seemed to darken. He remembered the time he made a cloak out of stars for the Man in the Moon. 'Maybe I can make a cloak out of shadows!' Thomas thought, excited he had found a way to escape. He never tried to make anything out of shadows before. 'But I need to save Jack too. If only there was a way to distract Pitch…" Thomas then heard jingle bells followed by a loud crash. 'The Guardians!' As they came in the lair calling for Jack, Thomas readied the supplies he would need for the escape, he was never unprepared. When he heard them fighting Pitch, he quickly went to the wall and stripped long lengths of shadows, which were instantly replaced in the dark cell. Then he used some thread he took out of his coat sleeve and sewed together parts of the shadow to make a cloak. Slipping the cloak on, he went to the cell door again and used his threading needle as a lock pick.

He threw open the cell door and ran through the dark tunnels. He could hear the fight, the Guardians worked together and called warnings to each other, but he couldn't hear- "How did you escape?! And what are you wearing?" Pitch yelled enraged. Instead of answering, Thomas ran around a corner and pushed himself against the wall, keeping himself as still as possible. Pitch followed, "Get back- Where did you go now?" Pitch walked slowly down the hallway looking all over the walls and at the floor for tracks, but found none. As he got close, Thomas held his breath. Just as Thomas was about to gasp for air, Bunnymund rounded a corner in front of Pitch, "Ah, there you are!" he stated as he threw a boomerang at Pitch's head. "I don't have time to mess with you, I have a spirit to find." said Pitch as he dodged the boomerang and started slinking into the shadows as Bunny grabbed his hand, "Oh no you don't!" He pulled Pitch back and slammed him into a wall. As they started to fight, Thomas decided he had wasted enough time and ran off to find Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Nine**

It didn't take long for Thomas to find Jack's cell. Inside, the winter spirit was muttering to himself as he was hanging from the ceiling by a hook and a pair of shackles. As Thomas approached in his cloak of shadows, Jack cringed. "G-go away, Pitch!" Jack stuttered weakly. Thomas pulled down the hood, "Jack, it's me, Thomas." "Thomas! You're alive!" Jack exclaimed. "Why would I not be?" Thomas replied. "I t-thought I saw you die. I thought Pitch killed you when you reached the ground in your parachute. He even said he killed you…" Jack trailed off. "You believed Pitch?!" Thomas looked shocked. Jack was about to answer, but instead he groaned in pain. "Jack!" Thomas quickly moved around Jack and stared in horror at his back, there was barely any skin left.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Ten**

Thomas quickly and carefully unlocked the shackles holding Jack. He slowly hoisted Jack onto his back and ran out of the cell looking for the entrance/exit of Pitch's lair as Jack groaned in pain. While searching, Thomas ran to the room where the Guardians were fighting Pitch. He ran next to the one of the walls, trying to stay in the shadows to stay unseen, but he was spotted by a sinister pair of golden amber eyes.

The Guardians were winning against Pitch's Nightmares when suddenly, Pitch and his Nightmares disappeared. "Where did he-?" Bunnymund started before he was interrupted by a loud crack and Jack screaming, "Thomas!" His cry was really weak. "Jack!" the Guardians simultaneously shouted while running toward where they heard him. When they found him, he was passed out and nearby was a splatter of blood on a wall and a trail of blood on the ground leading into the deepest and darkest part of Pitch's lair.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Thomas awoke to an excruciating headache in a cold pitch black room. "You're still not dead?" Pitch said, "You are full of surprises, like all those little hidden tools in every little fold of your clothing. Oh! And then there were those sneaky contacts! After all the time I spent giving you nightmares, I never saw you take off your glasses. I didn't even know you used anything from this century, even! Too bad I've confiscated anything that will help you escape this time!" Pitch sneered. Thomas groaned, not because Pitch had won (which he hadn't), but because Pitch's insane ranting was making his headache worse.

Pitch took his response as the former and smiled as he backed out of the room and into the shadows to see what the Guardians were up to. According to Pitch's Nightmares, Tooth had taken Jack to North's sleigh to make sure he wouldn't get hurt anymore while the other Guardians stayed behind to find and save Thomas.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Twelve**

Pitch's laughter echoed in the long dark hallways of his lair as the Guardians searched for Thomas room-by-room. Soon, Bunny was frustrated and started throwing egg-bombs everywhere lighting up every shadow and blasting holes in the walls. Pitch became infuriated at Bunny's actions as North and Sandy followed him in silence, listening for any clue as to where Thomas was. Suddenly, tendrils of Nightmare Sand shot out from nearby rooms twisting and wrapping around the Guardians, except Sandy who dissolved any shadow that came near him.

When the tendrils stopped, Sandy helped free his friends. As soon as Bunnymund was free, he continued throwing egg-bombs as Sandy and North attacked Pitch. After another egg-bomb blasted a hole in a wall, Bunny heard a weak groan. Jumping into the room, he looked around and found Thomas under some rubble the egg-bomb had created. 'Oops,' Bunny thought nervously as he quickly went to Thomas, who was unconscious once again, and bent down next to him, checking for injuries. He found many bruises and some scratches on his legs (from being dragged), but the worst wound would have to be the spot where his head had been smashed against the wall which was still bleeding.

Thinking he may have gotten a concussion, Bunny quickly woke Thomas up. Thomas groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Now that Thomas was awake, Bunny tore off part of Thomas's jacket and wrapped it around his head. Thomas whimpered, and still not being able to see, asked, "Who a-are you?" "I'm the Easter Bunny, mate," he replied in a thick Australian accent, "I'm going to get you out of here." "M-my name is Thomas Bell." Thomas stammered as Bunny picked him up carefully. "North!" Bunny yelled (right in Thomas ear making him cringe slightly). "Vhat?" North replied in his thick Russian accent. "We need a snow globe now!" Bunny yelled as he jumped into the hallway North and Sandy were in. "One snow globe coming up!" North yelled as he pulled one out, "C'mon, Sandy!" Sandy quickly hit the last Nightmare and joined the group as North opened the portal. No one noticed Pitch as he prepared to shoot an arrow of Nightmare Sand at the retreating Guardians.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Pitch yelled at the top of his lungs scaring the nearby Nightmares. The arrow of Nightmare Sand that Pitch had shot at the portal the Guardians escaped through was too slow. It missed.

Thomas cried out in pain as they flew through the portal, landing next to the sleigh. "What's wrong?!" Tooth asked in a concerned tone. "He has a concussion," stated Bunny as they ran up to the sleigh. When they reached it, the ground started to rumble as if there was an earthquake. "Hurry! Get on the sleigh!" North shouted over the thunderous noise around them.

As the sleigh rose in the air, the entrance to Pitch's lair exploded as an army of Nightmares poured out followed by an enraged Pitch. The reindeer flew faster as Pitch started chasing the Guardians. Sandy stood on the back of the sleigh and whipped any Nightmares that came too close as Bunny and Tooth braced themselves as well as Thomas and Jack so they wouldn't get hurt worse as the sleigh swerved through the air in an effort to shake Pitch.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Pitch came too close to the sleigh in a desperate attempt to stop them, when his Nightmares were running low, and Sandy got a lucky hit and sent Pitch dropping to the ground like a meteor as the Nightmare Sand dissolved. "Good riddance," Bunnymund muttered as they sped to the pole.

As soon as they landed in North's workshop, Sandy and North helped Tooth and Bunny carry Jack and Thomas to some spare rooms in which they could rest in. Since Sandy and Tooth had work to do, they left, leaving North to prepare for the upcoming Christmas and Bunnymund and a Yeti, named Phil, to care for Thomas and Jack.

When Thomas woke up, he still couldn't see anything clearly, but he noticed it was really cold and bright in the room he found himself in. He tried to sit up but was stopped by the fluffy hands of the Easter Bunny, "Take it easy there mate. You hit your head pretty hard." "Where's Jack?" Thomas asked. "Frostbite just has a sore back. He's already back to his usual prank-happy self, unfortunately," Bunny said, muttering the last word. "What did you say, Kangaroo?" Jack said as he flew into the room. "Speak of the devil…" Bunny said under his breath so only Thomas heard him. "Thomas, you're finally awake!" Jack exclaimed as he looked over at him. "Yeah, but-" "Pitch took your glasses," Jack guessed, interrupting Thomas, "That's why you need contacts!" Thomas sighed and looked toward the brightest part of the room, the window that he couldn't even see but he didn't care. Jack smiled, 'Time for my surprise!' he thought. "Hey, Thomas!" "What now?" Thomas asked as Jack pulled something out of his pocket and put it on Thomas's face as Thomas yelped in surprise. "M-my glasses!" he stammered. (Thomas usually wears and extra pair and keeps his original glasses in his cabin where the glasses are safe from being lost or broken.) "Jack, when did you-" Bunny started, thinking Jack had gotten Thomas's glasses from Pitch, before Thomas flung himself at Jack like a little brother thanking Jack over and over as he hugged him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Fifteen**

Thomas had gone back to sleep to make sure he was well-rested for when he would get to formally meet the Guardians (and become one, but he and Jack didn't know that yet). As they were waiting for him to wake up again, Sandy sent dreams around the world from North's workshop and Tooth was near Sandy with swarms of her little tooth fairies (who were flying swiftly between destinations Tooth gave them, the Tooth Palace, and North's workshop). Bunnymund was trying to paint eggs as Jack taunted him and tried to make him slip on frost he put on the floors. North had shut himself up in his office as he checked his list twice in preparation for Christmas, which was only a few days away, and North's yetis were finishing the Christmas feast for that night, which would be early as a celebration for Thomas becoming a Guardian. As they were all doing this, Pitch was preparing his plan for revenge. He was just missing one final ingredient.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Forgotten Inventor**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thomas groaned as he was shaken, not stirred, awake by a yeti. Before he could protest, he was thrown in a sack and thrown in a sack and tossed through an unnecessary portal. After he hit the ground, he carefully crawled out of the sack. All five Guardians stood in front of him. "The sack again, really?" Jack said as he looked at North who started laughing causing everyone else in the room to laugh, except Thomas and the elves (who didn't get the joke), which made everyone else laugh harder when they noticed. They were all on the floor gasping for breath, even Sandy who had laughed quietly, as North said, "Alright, enough of that!" After they all regained their composure, North took a deep breath, "Thomas Alva Graham Bell (he learned Thomas's full name from Jack), you have been chosen by Man in Moon to be a Guardian." Thomas and Jack, who had been captured by Pitch on their way to the North Pole, were shocked.


End file.
